


The Snow Breath

by MichalieS



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Crossbreed Priscilla's story, Death, Gen, Other, The Painted World Of Ariamis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichalieS/pseuds/MichalieS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! I wrote this in just for fun and I am NOT a Dark Souls expert, so please do not kill me if the story doesn't fit the lore! I wrote it just for fun! I had this idea in my head and I just took an hour to write and upload it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Snow Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wrote this in just for fun and I am NOT a Dark Souls expert, so please do not kill me if the story doesn't fit the lore! I wrote it just for fun! I had this idea in my head and I just took an hour to write and upload it!

It was so cold.

So desolate and lonely there.

This world's good creatures slept under the cold wind.

A young Crossbreed was on the cold stone ground.

Father - a dragon

Mother - a human

She could become both kindness and cruelty at the same time.

But nothing is there for too long.

She isolated her feelings completely.

Far and away from her physical being.

She was not undead, alas, very hollow.

The clothes she wore, were of her own sowing skills.

All made of the dragon's fur outside her lonely chamber.

If her human side was not inside her soul, she'd just let the dragon perish, but she lack the courage to just leave it there, lifeless.

And so she tried to revive him.

She failed. It became corrupt.

An undead dragon.

Alive, but not completely.

And so she tried to find a way to defend herself with a weapon she forged of his broken horns.

But the dead dragon was cunning.

He just remain there.

On the bridge to her chamber.

Keeping her there as a hostage.

And so it came to this; the mighty Crossbreed was in her chamber for thousands of years, it seems.

Ariamis planned this whole conflict from the beginning.

So that she keeps his world in the painting, safe and sound.

So it was until the Age Of Fire. When the chosen undead came to her chamber, long after her dragon enemy was slain.

She feared yet felt a spark of hope.

She knew this undead might be her salvation.

But her duty is to keep this world safe, and keep his kind inhabitants sound.

It's arrival corrupted them. Changed their good manners.

"Who art though? One of us thou art not." she asked with her cold voice.

The undead said nothing.

It just stared.

She could feel It's feelings.

It's questions. It was wondering about her.

That undead could see right through her, too.

It must go back. Go to the plank behind her and forever stay away.

If Ariamis finds out, surely he shall make sure to see her suffering.

The undead took it's hand forth and shot a fireball at her.

The eager Crossbreed kept her wits about her and disappeared.

"I expected as much from thee" her voice echoed through the cold chamber.

She stepped towards it, as it looked around for her.

It didn't stop to see her bare legs left their prints on the snow.

She gave it a powerful slash on it's torso, causing it to fall down.

She gave it a hard time.

She cannot let her human feelings take hold of her.

She must keep this world safe no matter what it costs.

She failed to see It's second fireball being shot at her.

It caught her by surprise.

She could see her hands are turning into snow.

It was her end. Happy? Sad? Her emotions were very hazy.

"What... Seeketh thee..?" She gave a soft moan as her legs turned into snow and so the rest of her body.

She was free at last.

She could wonder now to wherever she wishes, as the snow carries her soul, to an everlasting journey.


End file.
